marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Doctor Strange (Film)
Doctor Strange ist eine US-Amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Es handelt sich um den 14. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film startet am 4. November 2016 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos und eine Woche zuvor, am 27. Oktober, in den deutschen Kinos. Inszeniert wird der Film von Regisseur Scott Derrickson und das Drehbuch wurde von Jon Spaihts verfasst. Die Hauptrolle wird von Benedict Cumberbatch verkörpert. Handlung „In ‚Doctor Strange‘ geht es um Neurochirurg Stephen Strange, der nach einem schrecklichen Autounfall die verborgene Welt der Magie und der alternativen Dimensionen entdeckt.“ Besetzung Videos Doctor Strange D23 Expo Panel Highlights - Benedict Cumberbatch, Kevin Feige Benedict Cumberbatch filming Dr Strange in Nepal Marvel's DOCTOR STRANGE Movie (2016) Doctor Strange - Trailer World Premiere Marvels Doctor Strange - Offizieller Teaser Trailer (Deutsch German) - Marvel HD Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *In einem Interview mit der Telegraph UK bestätige Thor: The Dark Kingdom Regisseur Alan Taylor, dass Doctor Strange definitiv in Phase 3 des Marvel Cinematic Universe kommen werde. *Angeblich traf sich Johnny Depp mit Marvel um über die Hauptrolle zu sprechen. Man bot Johnny Depp sogar an, das Drehbuch noch einmal umschreiben zu lassen. Der Grund dafür sei, dass Doctor Strange in den Comics um die 30. Jahre alt sei, Johnny Depp jedoch ist bereits über 50. *Jonathan Levine und Mark Andrews gehörten zu den Kandidaten für den Regie-Posten. *Der Name Stephen Strange wird in The Return of the First Avenger erwähnt. Dort befindet er sich auf einer Liste der Feinde von HYDRA. *Auf Twitter veröffentlichte Scott Derrickson ein Bild mit sich und einem Dr. Strange Comic, worunter er schrieb: "My next movie will be STRANGE". ''Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass Derrickson die Regie übernimmt. *Matthew Modine wollte gerne die Hauptrolle spielen. *Doctor Strange soll am Anfang des Films bereits im Besitz seiner Kräfte sein. Wie er seine Kräfte bekam soll in Rückblenden erzählt werden. *Laut ''Collider befand sich Joaquin Phoenix, den man schon lange mit der Rolle in Verbindung brachte, bereits in den finalen Verhandlungen. *''Screen Daily'' berichtete, dass der Film auf den 8.Juli 2016 datiert wurde. *Auf der Weltpremiere von Avengers: Age of Ultron gab Kevin Feige an, dass die Dreharbeiten im November 2015 starten sollen. *Laut This Is Infamous sollte Ethan Hawke in die Rolle des Doctor Strange schlüpfen. *Die Verhandlungen mit Joaquin Phoenix scheiterten, weswegen er die Rolle wohl nicht übernimmt. Des Weiteren sollen die Gerüchte um Ethan Hawke laut Deadline reine Spekulation sein, denen man keinen Glauben schenken soll. *Laut Collider sollte Keanu Reeves die Rolle des Doctor Strange übernehmen. Nach eigenen Angaben gefiel ihm auch die Idee in weiteren Filmen aufzutreten. *Nach Informationen von Badass Digest sollte Ewan McGregor die Rolle des Stephan Strange übernehmen. Dieser befand sich angeblich bereits in Vorbereitungen auf die Rolle. Außerdem befanden sich angeblich auch noch Jared Leto, Matthew McConaughey, Jake Gyllenhall und Oscar Isaac im Rennen. *Unter anderem sollte sich auch noch Ryan Gosling im Rennen um die Hauptrolle befinden. Dieser sollte aber auch ein Angebot von Warner bekommen haben die Rolle eines Charakters in DCs Comic Verfilmung vom Suicide Squad zu spielen. Er lehnte beide ab. *Collin Farrell war ebenfalls ein Kandidat um die Hauptrolle so: The Warp * Auf dem Marvel Event zur dritten Phase des MCU wurde Benedict Cumberbatch von Kevin Feige als Hauptdarsteller bestätigt. * Unbestätigte Quellen sagen, dass Daniel Brühl seine Rolle aus Captain America: Civil War wieder aufnimmt und den Oberschurken des Films spielen wird. * Am 18. November 2014 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts von Thor: Ragnarök, Guardians of the Galaxy 2 und Doctor Strange bekannt. * Marvel kündigte am 5. Dezember 2014 an, dass Benedict Cumberbatch Dr. Strange nun offiziell verkörpert. * Laut Informationen von Latino Reviews will Marvel die Rolle The Ancient One im Film auftauchen lassen. Für die Rolle sollen angeblich Morgen Freeman, Ken Watanabe und Bill Nighy in Frage kommen. * Der Hollywood Reporter gab an, dass sich der Schauspieler Chiwetel Ejiofor für eine Rolle im Gespräch befände. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch Dr. Strange und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * Laut Kevin Feige würde es sich bei dem Film um eine klassische Origin-Story handeln, weil es eine der Besten in der Comic-Geschichte sei. * Laut dem Hollywood Reporter könnte die Rolle des Ancient One von Tilda Swinton besetzt werden. Im Gegensatz zur Comicvorlage wäre der Charakter dann weiblich. Gegenüber Screen Crush bestätigte Tilda Swinton ihre Rolle. * Bei Chiwetel Ejiofors Rolle soll es sich um die Figur des Baron Mordo handeln. Baron Mordo soll laut Produzenten in dem Film aber keine direkte Umsetzung des Charakters aus den Comics sein, sondern sich um eine Fusion mehrerer Figuren handeln. * Heroic Hollywood will erfahren haben, dass Rachel McAdams (u. a.Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten und True Detective Season 2) eine Rolle in Dr. Strange angeboten wurde. Welche Rolle das sein soll, wird offen gelassen. Eine Möglichkeit wäre Clea, eine Schülerin von Dr. Strange. Latino Review meint, McAdams würde für die Rolle von Christine Palmer in Betracht gezogen werden, der zweiten Night Nurse aus den Comics, die beinahe schon in Marvel's Daredevil aufgetaucht wäre, dargestellt von Rosario Dawson. Am 14. September 2015 bestätigte McAdams auf dem Toronto International Film Festival ihr Engagement. * Der Film soll eine sehr surreale und psychedelische Grundierung haben. Kameramann Ben Davis (Avengers: Age of Ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy) beschrieb den Film in einem Gespräch mit dem Studio als Marvel's [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasia Fantasia]. Ohne CGI wäre der Surrealismus gar nicht möglich. Vieles muss vorher prävisualisiert werden. Bei vielen Szenen hat sich Davis gefragt, wie zur Hölle er das drehen soll, was an Bildern für den Film entworfen wurde. * Auf D23 2015 wurde das Erste Conceptart zu Doctor Strange veröffentlicht. Ebenso nannte Feige auf der Messe Doctor Strange Marvel's Inception. * Laut Variety soll Hannibal-Darsteller Mads Mikkelsen eine Schurkenrolle in dem Film übernehmen. Am 4. November 2015 wurde er via The Hollywood Reporter bestätigt. * Angeblich soll es sich bei Rachel McAdams Rolle um die Night Nurse handeln was einer der Gründe sein soll warum Steven S. DeKnight, der Showrunner von Marvel's Daredevil, sie nicht für eben diese Serie benutzen durfte. * Am 2. November 2015 bestätigte der'' The Hollywood Reporter das Michael Stuhlbarg eine Rolle übernehmen wird. Laut ''Variety soll es sich bei Stuhlbergs Rolle um Dr. Nicodemus West handeln. * Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 4. November 2015 in Nepal. Die Produktion soll im Dezember 2015 in den britischen Pinewood Studios fortgeführt werden. Am 4. Apirl 2016 wurden die Dreharbeiten in New York beendet. * Via The Warp wurde am 11. November 2015 bekannt das "Transparent"-Star Amy Landecker eine Rolle übernehmen wird. Zwei Tage später, am 13. November wurde Stuntman Scott Adkins ebenfalls als Teil des Casts bekannt gegeben. * Am 15. Dezember 2015 bestätigte Sinister-Drehbuchautor C. Robert Cargill über Twitter, dass er das letzte Jahr an Doctor Strange gearbeitet habe. * Durch ein Setfoto von Louis D'Esposito mit Regisseur Scott Derickson und Tom Holland auf Twitter gibt es nun Gerüchte, ob Spider-Man nicht in Doctor Strange auftauchen wird. * Am 22. Januar 2016 wurde via The Hollywood Reporter bekannt gegeben, dass Benedict Wong die Rolle von Doctor Stranges Diener Wong übernimmt. Bilder Poster Doctor Strange Teaser.jpg|Ankündigungsbild Doctor Strange Filmlogo.jpg Doctor Strange Teaserposter.jpg Doctor Strange Teaserposter 2.jpg Promotionbilder Doctor Strange Konzeptbild 1.jpg Doctor Strange Konzeptbild 2.jpg Doctor Strange Konzeptbild 3.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 1.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 2.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 3.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 4.jpg Erstes Doctor Strange Pressebild.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterbild.jpg Dreharbeiten Doctor Strange Setbild 1.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 2.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 3.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 4.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 5.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 6.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 7.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 8.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 9.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 10.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 11.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 12.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 13.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 14.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 15.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 16.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 17.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 18.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 19.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 20.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 21.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 22.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 23.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 24.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 25.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 26.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 27.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 28.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 29.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 30.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 31.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 32.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 33.png Doctor Strange Setbild 34.png Doctor Strange Setbild 35.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 36.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 37.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 38.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 39.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 40.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 41.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 42.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 43.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 44.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 45.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 46.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 47.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 48.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 49.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 50.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 51.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 52.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 53.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 54.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 55.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 56.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 57.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 58.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 59.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 60.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 61.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 62.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 63.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 64.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 65.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 66.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 67.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 68.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 69.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 70.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 71.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 72.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 73.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 74.JPG Doctor Strange Setbild 75.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 76.JPG Doctor Strange Setbild 77.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 78.JPG Doctor Strange Setbild 79.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 80.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 81.jpg Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Phase 3